


Godspeed

by MixnSpice



Series: More Constants and Variables [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, Kamunami Week, Kamunami Week 2019, Light Existential Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixnSpice/pseuds/MixnSpice
Summary: Day 5: Comfort/Appreciation/"I'm here for you"As their friends slowly grow in age, two AIs have a discussion of sorts.





	Godspeed

"Everyone has their own lives now."

World Destroyer heard AI Chiaki say that to him once.

"Indeed they do." He had replied, unaware of the reason she brought it up during that time. "Humans simply do not live the same as we do. Their lives are short enough."

He heard her sigh. "I know that, Destroyer." AI Chiaki continued to fiddle with her console, as if to distract herself from that very thought.

"Is there a reason why you brought that topic up?"

She didn't stop her game, but he can tell she retained her attention despite that. It's something she'd always done.

"I haven't seen everyone in a while. I guess that sometimes, I just wonder how they're doing now." Her fingers repeatedly tapped on the console's buttons.

"Everyone is doing rather well. Sustainable livelihoods, some starting families of their own, things couldn't have been any better for them." The World Destroyer knows how well the former Class 77-B's lives had been doing for their future.

Some, like Akane, Nekomaru, Ibuki, Hiyoko, Mahiru, Teruteru, Gundham, Kazuichi, Ryota, and Mikan made livelihood of doing what they did best, further honing their talents as they matured. On the other hand, Nagito remained the same as he always did. A few others had been more ambitious, such as Fuyuhiko taking over as the new head of the Kuzuryu clan with Peko by his side while Sonia was crowned as the queen of her country Nosvelic.

And then there were those who chose different paths. The former Ultimate Imposter helped in assisting Ryota with his wildly successful animation projects. Hajime became a marriage counselor, listening to couples who needed advice and doing the best he can. Chiaki, her human donor, has become the homeroom teacher of a new class in Hope's Peak Academy. From what they've heard, those students were a handful, perhaps more destructive compared to how Class 77-B had been in their high school youth.

Everyone had changed from their time as rambunctious, fun-loving, if a bit disruptive high school teenagers. Everyone had matured, both in the physical and psychological sense.

The last time everyone visited en masse, they were familiar but looked all different. They were were older, completely contrasting with the unaging AIs who retained the appearance of teenagers despite being around their 20's when it came to their chronological age. In particular, if AI Chiaki were to be placed near her human donor, one might've mistaken them for pair of mother and daughter for their uncanny resemblance in contrasting ages.

"I know that they're doing fine too, Destroyer. I just miss them. It's just that, I know they probably won't be here for long. I don't know what to do when it'll happen. I think."

The way a human perceives time is rather different from how an AI does. A few years would feel like months to them. _'What happens when our human friends pass away?'_ is often an unheard question asked by the AIs. Even Alter Ago and Usami asked the same question when it came to their own, Chihiro and Miaya, father and creator and a friend, respectively.

What will happen several years after the inevitable passed? Will they remain here as they're unable to physically age? Can AIs fade from age eventually? If so, how long will it take? Will it take a lifetime of a human? Centuries? Millennia, even?

World Destroyer took note of the beeping noises of a game over. "Does it trouble you that much?"

"I...I think so."

At least she'd been honest about it.

Whether by instinct or by will, the World Destroyer wrapped his arms around his fellow AI. Normally AI Chiaki is not one for physical contact, but for this one, she accepted it.

"No matter what happens in the end, I'll remain here as you need."

That's the vow he made. He is intending to keep it for as long as he can. Even when their human friends inevitably pass away as they remain in this program, even when they somehow got forgotten by the remaining humans, and even when the end arrives for their virtual world as countless years passed.

Her smaller hands returned the hug. Looking back at him in his eyes with a smile, she then said in a grateful tone,

"Thank you, Destroyer."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry for being being late in submitting Day 5. I've participated in a sports fest event in the game of scrabbles (which I admittedly kinda half-assed). To make up for that, I'll be posting Day 6 in a few hours later.


End file.
